I am Stuck
by Kav23
Summary: A case turned really bad for Reid...He could see them,hear and even feel them...but why none of his team members could see him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Just Happened?

Reid couldn't understand…it should have been a simple process…collecting more information from the first crime scene but he didn't even get to enter the house before what he feared the most happened. Moreover, Morgan was just there, beside him…however, it is not Morgan's fault either. It hurts, well; it should hurt but this much? It never crossed his genius mind that it would hurt this much

"Reid, stay with me, buddy!" Morgan's panicked voice ringed in his ears

"Morgan, I am trying," Those were the words he wished he could tell but he couldn't as he coughed out blood directly to Morgan's t-shirt

Reid's eyes were open, all the scenes were viewable but all were just blur.

"Mor…gan…I am…sor..ry," At least Reid was able to whisper those words before he completely lost himself in what usually people addresses as sleep or unconscious state,

He could hear Morgan terrified tone of voice

"Don't do this to me, Reid,"

Reid never meant to do that to Morgan…but he couldn't fight anymore…not that he don't want to…but he felt so weak…Reid knew that he is going away from Morgan into a place filled with darkness…surprisingly, the darkness seems so comforting…

He has no idea if he would wake up again…but at that moment, he doesn't really care…

Getting shot in the chest …is no joke…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Couldn't Understand

Reid felt like hours since the darkness had engulfed him. Initially, he couldn't retain the information of what has happened. Slowly, the pieces of recollection began to stream into his mind. He remembered getting out of SUV, walking with Morgan towards the house while chatting about plans for the weekend when he sense strange movement in the house through the windows;

Reid could feel something wrong was about to happen, so, he shouted Morgan to get down but before he could, the bullet struck his chest and the impact tossed him down to the road. He knew he hit his head quite hard to the concrete road

_Morgan! _

The name ringed like an alarm clock in his mind. He must be upset with the whole situation and before Morgan kills anybody, Reid need to enlighten him that he is fine. Without wasting any time, Reid opened his eyes, strangely…he was standing in the middle of the hospital, he could see nurses and doctors but how come he is standing in the center of the hospital?

Involuntarily, Reid's hand moved to his chest…unpredictably, it doesn't hurt anymore but he is still in same clothes…which is soaked in blood but the blood had dried.

He is fully mystified…what is happening, he had no hint…but he has to time to ponder about it…he need to find Morgan and notify him that he is fine…

Reid looked around, where to find his friends? At the split second, Reid saw Morgan in the other end of the hospital, he looked so weak and Rossi was comforting him…_maybe he is worried about me_, Reid thought

Hurriedly, Reid took off towards Morgan…he called him, but they never turned behind…Reid entered the room which was just entered by Morgan and Rossi…

Another eccentric situation for Reid;

Hotch was standing near the window, gone astray in his thoughts and his facial expression doesn't look good…

Garcia was sitting on the couch…her eyes were red…signifying that she has cried…and still is…

Rossi has moved from Morgan to Garcia…he laid his hand on her shoulder…silently calming her

JJ, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair near the bed…holding the person's hand who was lying on the bed…

Emily, was sitting on the bed, closely beside JJ, she has her hand on JJ shoulders…Both of them have blocked the view of the person on the bed

Morgan was just standing few steps ahead from Reid, hands crossed against his chest…

The room was soundless… just when Reid was about to voice out, JJ turned towards Morgan

"You should sit with him…I am sure…he wants you with him,"

Reid couldn't comprehend, nobody seems of be bothered about him…

With a shaky tone, Morgan replied "I can't,"

Reid had enough of the situation in front of him, He yelled "You guys, are just going to ignore me?"

Still, none of them answered him…

Emily, walked towards Morgan, placed her hands his shoulders, "You know, it is not your fault; he is a fighter, Morgan…he is not going to give up and I want you not to give up on him,"

Reid was about to explode but when JJ rose from the chair…Reid got the shock of his life…

It was HIM…on the bed…IT WAS REID…with a tube down his throat, IV on his hand and various machines around his bed…It was him…

Reid felt like suffocating…_This can be happening, _he thought

Reid kneed himself beside Morgan, who is now sitting in their chair…Emily, have moved to stand at the side of Hotch…while JJ, is now next to Garcia on the couch

"I am so sorry, Reid," tears rolled down Morgan's cheek…

"Morgan…please…it is not your fault," Reid whispered…As Reid touched Morgan's hand; his hand just went through Morgan's hand…

Jumping up from the scenes… "No…no…no…I am not a ghost, this can't be happening" He yelled

"Guys…I am fine…I am here," Reid tried talking again…but still nobody looks as if he heard him…

In a few seconds, Garcia walked towards Morgan…and she just went through Reid…

Reid raised his hand to his head. "No…I can't be dead,"

"No…you are not dead," a voice sounded from behind

Reid turned behind and saw a beautiful young woman standing few steps from him…She looked simple…blue color eyes…wavy black hair, black jeans, white color blouse and a pink scarf around her neck…

"You can see me?" Reid asked

"Yes…I can…" she told as she took the step to be close to him

"Please…you have to tell me…what the hell is going on? Why can't they see me…but you can see me? Is that really my body on the bed? Why can't I touch them…

"Hey…relax…" The lady stopped him "You came in with GSW to chest and head trauma…and you are in coma right now; and that is your body," she pointed towards the bed… "and this," she pointed back towards where he was standing "is your soul,"

Reid was flabbergasted… "You mean I am dead?'

"No…not yet,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Need to Wait…

'No' appeared to comfort him but 'not yet' was certainly something that he didn't want to hear

Reid walked over to the bed "What should I do?" he asked as he was looking at himself

"Don't give up and wait," the woman answered "Life is full of mysteries,"

When Reid turned back to face her, rows of memories flows again, she looked familiar "Wait a second, you're Amy Sanders aren't you? The latest victim?"

"Yes…the last victim…"

With a questioning tone, Reid inquired "Last? The police caught the guy?"

"No…your friend there," she pointed towards Morgan "shot him…after he shot you,"

"But…how? Where were you at that moment?"

Amy smiled "Let me begin from the starting…Sam was my ex-boyfriend…he was the one who was killing all the girls… I somehow found about it…so, he kidnapped me…brought me back to the first crime scene…he thought he would finish me there…but then, you guys turned up…he shot from the window towards you…I am sorry, I couldn't stop him…he killed me before he shot you… and your friend shot him…"

"Why did he bring you back to the first crime scene?"

"That house is not just crime scene…all the missing girl's body is in there, all 7 of them including me"

Reid was totally surprised; they never found anything in the house "What? But we never…"

"There is a basement…in the living room, if you move the couch; you will know…all the 7 bodies are in there, promise me…that you will make sure…my family gets my body…"

"I can't…" Reid wished he never said that word "I am in coma, remember?"

Amy laughed… "I know…but you will wake up,"

Reid really wanted to believe her words "How you know?…I might die,"

Amy pointed her hands towards his friends "You have six wonderful people sitting beside you…praying for you…I don't think you are going give up that fast,"

Reid took a moment to stare at all his friends…

Morgan was sitting beside his bed…holding Reid's hands close to his heart…"Please…don't give up, Reid…we need you…I need my little brother," Reid felt heart melt when he heard those words

Next was Hotch…who was standing beside the window…he wasn't saying anything but his face said it all…

Emily, standing beside Hotch…with her hands crossed against her chest and closed eyes, Reid was sure, she was praying for him

Garcia was crying from the beginning…Reid understood how she would felt…he was her junior-g man…

Tears formed in the corners of JJ eyes…she was holding Garcia's hands…silently calming Garcia…but Reid knew JJ would be the first to break down if something happen to him

Rossi was sitting beside Garcia on the other side…without any words but just looking at Reid from the couch...

Looking at them…for the first time, Reid felt so helpless…he desperately wants to hug them all…he wasn't going to give up…not now…

Reid turned back to Amy only to find she was gone…She had passed all the information to him…now, it is up to him…but how would he do it? How to wake up from coma?

He needs to wait…

Slowly, he walked to the corner of the room…and again stares at all the people whom he consider as his family…together with them, he started to pray for him to wake up…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let it go...

4 days 18 hours 46 minutes and 28 seconds…the exact time, Reid has been in coma…in couple of hours it will accurately 5days…

Perhaps he should have given up…let it go…not that he wanted to …but it hurts to see how much his friends are suffering for him…they didn't deserve it…

Reid just wanted to end the despair. His friends are clearly exhausted but they never leave his side… someone always will be there with him…again, today; it was Morgan's turn…

Surely, he should give up…of course it would hurt them…but at least they would move on but now…they are waiting for him. What if he didn't wake up at all?

_There is no quantified prove that God exist…_Reid remembered saying those words… but now, he has no other choice but to turn to God…

What should I do? I am surrendering everything to You…

Reid felt as though something was pulling him…maybe this is it…he should let it go…

Reid looked at Morgan for the last time…he closed his eyes when he saw white light flashed in front of him…

It was all darkness…It felt as though he was floating…

Suddenly, he was pulled again… into something…it felt so real…

Reid opened his eyes…blinked a few times before his vision focused on something in front him…

_Morgan_

"Reid!...Reid!...Can you hear me, buddy?"

Reid was suppose to answer him back but wait…he is back…back to his own body…Reid blinked a few times…he is back...

"It's okay, Reid…you are in hospital… I am going to call the doctor…stay with me…" Morgan squeaked Reid's hand before pressing the call button

Reid replied by blinking his eyes…he is too tired to answer and besides…there is a tube down his throat

Morgan gave enough space for the doctor to check on Reid

"He seems fine…but he needs rest, a lot of rest…his body is weak…just because I took the tube out, it doesn't not mean, he can talk…let him to rest… don't worry Agent Morgan…your friend will pull through," the doctor explained

The answer relieved Morgan "Thanks, Doc…"

Morgan walked back to Reid…Reid was still awake…struggling to stay awake…

"Sleep, Reid…I am not going anywhere," Morgan squeaked Reid's again…

_He is not going anywhere…but what if I never come back when I sleep again_…Reid thought…but he don't care…his eyelids was getting heavier…so, he just let it go…

When Morgan was assured that Reid was asleep…he walked to the corner of the room and dialed the number which he is well aware of

"Hotcher…"

"Hotch, it's me Morgan here,"

"Yes, Morgan…anything?"

"Reid…he just woke up, Hotch…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

Reid is back…He is still alive…

It finally happened… He is back in his own body…

He saw Morgan, well, he saw Morgan all the time, but then, yesterday, Morgan responded to him. He felt Morgan's hand in his…but wait what if all of those moments were just a dream?

The creepy question forced Reid to opened his eyes in full speed…It was true after all…He was lying on his bed with Morgan asleep in the chair beside him

"Mor…gan," Reid called, his voice was croaky

"Ermm…"Morgan mumbled and opened his eyes when he felt Reid's hand on his.

"Reid…are you in pain?" Morgan asked in panicked voice

Reid calmed Morgan down when he saw sense of fear in Morgan's eyes "I am fine…just…"

Morgan smiled "What…you miss me?"

"In your dreams, Morgan," Reid took few slip of water, offered by Morgan

"Ouch…that's hurts man…its okay, if you don't want to admit… but Reid …you really scared me,"

Reid knew Morgan's feeling… "I know…I am sorry,"

Morgan stopped Reid "Hey, it is not your fault…just try not to attract bullets to you next time,"

Reid smiled…Suddenly, he remembered about Amy… "Morgan, I need to talk to Hotch, about the case,"

"Hotch told me…he will down here first thing in the morning …but wait…about the case?" Morgan inquired

"I will tell you later…"

In half an hour, all the team members gathered in Reid's room…Garcia was first to hug Reid…she hugged him until he cried out

"Gar…cia…it hurts,"

Garcia let Reid free "I am sorry…" she asked with puppy eyes…

"You scared us all, Spence," JJ commented

"Reid, Morgan told me that you have something to tell me," Hotch questioned

"Yes…" Suddenly, Reid felt so sleepy but still he continued "All of the girl's dead bodies…"

Rossi cut Reid in the middle "Dead bodies? Those girls are missing, we never had any evidence suggesting that they are dead, Reid"

"They are dead and I know where all the bodies are…" Reid added

"You do?" Prentiss asked with a confused look

"Where and how do you know that they are all dead?" Hotch asked

"In the first crime scene…particularly in the living room…if you move the couch, you will know, there is some sort of basement down there…all the 7 bodies are in there…"

"How…How do you know?" asked Garcia

Reid yawned before giving away his answer "Amy…she told me,"

"Amy Sanders right? I thought she was missing too? How? When did she tell you?" Prentiss questioned

"She is dead now…her body is down there too…I promised her that her family will get her body…so, can you guys make sure…her family gets her body…"

Morgan was totally puzzled with all the information delivered by Reid "Kid, how you knew all this stuff?"

Reid yawned again, his eyelids once again were getting heavier "I know…it may sound crazy to you… but, when I was in coma, I saw her…she told me…" Reid couldn't finish his sentences…as he fall into dreamless sleep…

All of their eyes grew wide the moment Reid told them that he saw Amy when he was in coma…They wondered what else could have happened when he was in coma?

For now, they need to wait for him to wake up again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finally...

Reid woke up, only to found himself to be alone in his hospital room, he wonders where the others were, but he cannot expect them to be him all the time, can't he? Reid held out the breath he was holding, he was grateful to be alive, really appreciative. He pushed his hand to his head, his forehead was bandaged, and then his hand moved to his chest, it hurts but less than yesterday.

He was bored of lying down; he wonders if he can sit, well at least he can try right? He positioned his hands beside him to support his weight but before he could push himself up, he heard he yelling

"Hey, don't do that!" Morgan's voice

Reid eyes diverted and found Morgan standing at the door with Jell-O in his hands, red Jell-O

"I am bored of sleeping, can I sit?" Reid asked hopefully

"You can't really yet, but I can do something for that," Morgan walked forward and pushed Reid's bed a bit up.

"Where are the others?" Reid inquired when he realized that others was missing

"At the first crime scene," Morgan sat down on the chair "Hotch found the basement and all the bodies,"

_Amy was telling the truth then_, Reid thought

"Reid," Morgan word brought Reid back to reality "how are you felling?"

"Fine, actually, it hurts but I can live," Reid answered honestly

"Great," Morgan smiled "the doctor told me that they will begin respiratory therapy for you tomorrow, and plus, they might shift to the chair to help prevent pneumonia, DVT, and PE, then when you are up for it, they might start with walking and strength building. The doctor is treating you with antibiotics to prevent lung and wound infections"

Reid was silent, looks like he has a long recovery process to go.

"Hey, are you okay?" Morgan realized how silent Reid was

"Erm…" Reid heard Morgan's call "I am fine, just….."

"We will be with you, Reid…no matter, what happens, you can do it," Morgan tried to assure Reid of his own capabilities

"I know you guys won't leave me, you guys practically lived in the hospital with me when I was in coma," _Opps_, Reid thought…

"How did you know, we …" Morgan stopped "Reid is there something you want to tell me?'

"I heard you," Reid thought it would be appropriate not to tell that he was wondering like a lost soul for nearly 5 days

"You heard us? I mean what we talked to you?" Morgan was surprised

"You told me that you don't want to lose me…your little brother," Morgan was seriously taken aback, that was exact words he was talking to Reid

"You really meant it?" Reid words started Morgan

Morgan chuckled "I grow up with two sisters, I never had a brother, you defiantly filled the gap, Reid and yes, I really meant it,"

Morgan have read about the miracle happened during a person in coma, but for the first time , he was experiencing it

Reid smiled "Thanks, Morgan, I never really…."

Morgan stopped Reid "Kid, stop! Why don't we save the time, okay? I know you love me,"

"What!" Garcia yelled for the door…Reid and Morgan turned and found the entire team members to be standing there at the door

"You guys are gays?" JJ showed the most shocking face ever

"Okay, I think you guys missed the whole conversation," Morgan tried to stop the rest of them from jumping to unwanted conclusion

"Both of you are in relationship?' Rossi asked in questioning tone

"Okay!... Time for you guys to listen to some explanation first" Morgan quickly stood up from the chair he was sitting on but however Garcia stooped him again

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Gracia!" Reid practically yelled but regretted when he end up coughing . All of other turned their vision to him

"I told him I love him as my big brother," Reid explained

"Oh…" Prentiss mumbled "I thought…"

"That we are in a relationship?' Morgan finished the question for Prentiss

"Yeah," Hotch admitted "which freaked me out,'

"Oh…c'mon…Hotch, did you really thought I would fall in love with Morgan?" Reid asked

"Wow, excuse me" Morgan snapped 'What is wrong with me?" Morgan walked near to Reid's bed

"Don't you dare to hit me, Morgan…I am crippled and I can throw you out of the room," said Reid calmly, still lying on his bed

Morgan was standing beside Reid's bed with his hands crossed again his chest "Really? How are you going do that, genius?"

Reid smiled but nobody realized that he have pressed the call button situated near his hands

Out of sudden, a nurse appeared at the door "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," answered Reid before anybody could and pointed to Morgan "Can you throw him out?"

Morgan was stunned by Reid's statement "I am sorry, Sir, you have to leave,"

The rest of team giggled, watching the whole scene in front of them

Reid continued "And, the others too,"

"What?' Now, Garcia was shocked

"I am sorry…all of you have to leave," said the nurse "If the patient wants all of you to leave, then you have to leave,"

Reid closed his eyes, "Go back to hotel and sleep. Don't make me call the security guards,"

"So," Morgan tapped Reid' cheeks "This is your plan?"

Reid opened his eyes "You need to take rest, Morgan and all of you," Reid looked at the others "I am fine, see you guys tomorrow,"

JJ walked forward and kissed Reid's forehead "We will see you tomorrow,"

When all the others walked their way of the room, Reid stopped them at the door "Thanks, guys... for being with me,'

"We are a family, Reid" said Hotch

Reid smiled, felling blessed for having such a wonderful family around him


End file.
